


Tunes of the Stars

by SerenityHarkness



Series: Tales of Shattered Stars [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: The tales of Serenity Harkness, Scholar, Miqo'te, and Warrior of Light and those around her.(Prompt Fills for FFXIVWrite2019. Cleaned up, edited, and in some cases expanded upon from their original posts on Tumblr.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Tales of Shattered Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924285





	Tunes of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of my fills for the FFXIVWrite2019! No warnings for this fill which was an interesting one. I really didn't expect the way this one turned out.

It’s a quiet, gentle thing. But at the same time it’s insatiable. The yearning in her chest. That need to be moving. To be doing _something_ to help others. She can’t deny it. Can not resist it. No matter how much she tries. And she does. You can’t take care of others if you do not first take care of yourself after all but…but at the same time. To know that there are people out their suffering. People she could be _helping_ every time she takes a break. She can not ignore their avid pleas. She will not ignore them. No matter what troubles it gets her into. No matter what dangers it may bring. Although it may grind her down to dust and ash. To her very core. Though it may leave her weak and vulnerable. She can’t stop. _Won’t_ stop. Not when there are those she can still save. So no matter what it takes. No matter what it costs her. She’ll hold her head high and _try_. Try everyday to live up to what he saw in her. As she works to prove his sacrifice was _worth it_. That nothing he did was in vain. That she is and always will be the hero he saw her as even in her darkest moments. So she ignores all the protests and admonishments to rest. Holds her head up high. And smiles. Wondering if there will ever be a day where she finally sates this desire in her breast. If she’ll ever feel like she’s done _enough_. Ever feel like she’s _worthy_ of his sacrifice for _her_. The answer she thinks quietly is no. She will never be free of this feeling. But….she’ll carry on. She’ll help people as he would. And just try everyday. It’s all she can do after all. To carry on. For them. For all the people who depend on her. Who need her strength. And for him. And the precious memories that she holds.


End file.
